Comunidad Central Discusión:Comunidad del mes/Archivo 34
'Ronda 34' Danganronpa Wiki Saludos a la Comunidad de Wikia. Soy uno de los Administradores de Danganronpa Wiki. Quiero nominar esta Wiki debido a que la misma ha sufrido una cierta inactividad desde hace tiempo. La Wiki se fundó el 26 de Julio de 2013. Básicamente, la Wiki se centra en la Saga de Danganronpa, que generalmente, se enfoca sobre "Asesinatos Mutuos" entre los personajes. La misma saga tuvo su comienzo en el mundo de los videojuegos, y debido a su popularidad, se realizó un anime basado en el primer videojuego. La Wiki necesita un empujón para seguir adelante, ya que carece de cierto contenido. Posee 121 páginas y aún así, la Wiki no parece progresar demasiado. Actualmente, somos 2 Administradores y un par de usuarios; sin embargo, necesitamos la colaboración de ciertos usuarios activos, y convertir a la Wiki en una Base de datos global acerca de la Saga. Sin más preámbulo, me despido. Adiós a todos. --Kirigiri Kyouko (muro) 19:01 15 feb 2015 (UTC) # Kirigiri Kyouko (muro) 18:49 16 feb 2015 (UTC) La persona quien nomina a la Wiki. # Leave it to me! 20:06 15 feb 2015 (UTC) # "Just beware of Eels" (muro) 23:26 15 feb 2015 (UTC) # Bardock RPGManiac 11:31 16 feb 2015 (UTC) # --'♥Karitsuki♥ ★Mi muro★' 15:38 16 feb 2015 (UTC) # Gran Solar Man A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FFF) 17:47 16 feb 2015 (UTC) # Mav the mistic :3 (muro) 21:05 16 feb 2015 (UTC)2 # Ishimaru-Kun (muro) 04:25 17 feb 2015 (UTC) ¡Vamos a esforzarnos! # Fernetee 00:43 18 feb 2015 (UTC) # NagitoKomaedaULS (muro) 23:41 18 feb 2015 (UTC) # Shadow6x (muro) 01:24 21 feb 2015 (UTC) # http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif It's me... Mario http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif 16:20 21 feb 2015 (UTC) # RainbowBell~ (muro) 22:43 21 feb 2015 (UTC) # KentPaul5000 (muro) 01:02 22 feb 2015 (UTC) # GhostRiley2000 (muro) 01:06 22 feb 2015 (UTC) # Freeshh (muro) 05:39 22 feb 2015 (UTC) # JosexFavian (muro) 00:31 23 feb 2015 (UTC) # The ultimate lifeform 20:29 24 feb 2015 (UTC) # Tracey De Santa (muro) 05:48 28 feb 2015 (UTC) # ''Ricardo2299''[[User Talk:Ricardo2299|''¿Quieres preguntarme algo?]] 21:20 2 mar 2015 (UTC) # Shadow160 22:43 2 mar 2015 (UTC) # 22:14 2 mar 2015 (UTC) # LenFan12 # ~Nuyt~ 19:32 3 mar 2015 (UTC) # Usuario:DarkRainmaster --DarkRainmaster (muro) 19:37 3 mar 2015 (UTC) # Speed at your services (muro) # --El Cryo7... 18:59 4 mar 2015 (UTC) # --Conradho (muro) 15:28 5 mar 2015 (UTC) Fantendo Wiki Hola! Quisiera proponer 'Fantendo Wiki''' para comunidad destacada. Cada vez hay menos actividad en ella y nos vendría bien un impulso. Hay tres administradores (contando conmigo). En esta wiki se pueden crear juegos, personajes, lugares e historias inventadas de cualquier saga de Nintendo e incluso crear tu propia saga. Metal Sonic21 (muro) 14:47 1 feb 2015 (UTC) # JorgeyGari (muro) 16:21 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Este es un wiki pequeña, aunque cada vez va creciendo más, así que convendría que la conociera más gente. # Thebestsilver (muro) 17:20 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Este wiki aún es muy pequeña, y con falta de gente, por eso, si consiguiera ser destacada yo creo que creceria mucho, soy un editor de allí y se que ese wiki puede llegar a más. # AA1918 (muro) 19:03 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # Megatroy (muro) 19:03 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # Vavr (muro) 19:31 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # Kirbyeevee (muro) 21:21 2 feb 2015 (UTC) Bueno, aquí está mi voto, espero que sirva de ayuda. Para ser sincero, no entiendo nada de éstos temas, pero bueno, había que votar ¿no?, jajaja. Wiki Tokyo Ghoul Somos la Tokyo Ghoul y nos gustaría ser la comunidad del mes para que vengan nuevos editores y nueva gente a crear y editar paginas en nuestra wiki. # Rentaro Nagato (Mi discusión) 04:25 6 feb 2015 (UTC) # 21:34 4 mar 2015 (UTC)